Transformers Unification
by IkariEXE
Summary: After Beast Machines the planet Cybertron strugles to restore its self. But shadows from the past obscure its future. Dose the matrix hold the answer, or will salvation be found in the heart of a human child?
1. Chapter 1

Planet Cybertron, one year after the War of the Spark ended with the death of both the malignant Megatron and the heroic Optimus Primal. Cheetor now leads the remaining Maximals, Predicon, and the few Cybertronians who have been re-awakened after the freeing of the Sparks. Cheetor now sitting in the command chair of the Cybertronian capital of New Iacon with his trusted advisor, Rattrap, seated next to him.

"It looks like another month before Zeta Colony is rebuilt, and it only looks like about 25 of the people infected by Megatron's virus have come back online here." Rattrap said with his distinct, almost Brooklyn- sounding accent.

"Thanks, cat toy." Cheetor said, teasing him as usual.

"Listen here litter box, the only reason any of us even listens to you is because the boss monkey made it pretty clear…" Before he could finish, Cheetor dropped to his knees, gripping his head out of pain.

Rattrap ran up to him, panicked. "Hot head! Are you, uhh, alright?" He said with a mechanical quiver in his voice.

"I hear them… all of them." Cheetor said, obviously incoherent and disoriented.

"Who in the Inferno are you talking 'bout kid?" Rattrap blurted out in his usual disbelief in what happens around him.

"I've got to go!" Cheetor said firmly as he pulled himself up from the floor and ran for the door. "Tell the others!"

"Tell 'em what?" The mechanized rat questioned, "Going where?"

"Tell them Vector Sigma is calling." With that, the metallic doors slid shut and Rattrap was left alone in the control room confused, and concerned. A familiar pessimism crept over him as he stared at the exit and said "Well ain't that prime."

The aged steel doors slid open with mild resistance as Cheetor's large, slender technorganic body stepped through the now ajar portal to the chamber of all Sparks, the very essence of life itself. Cheetor slowly approached the large liquid sphere in the center of the chamber. He gazed up at it and asked the only question he could. "Why! Why am I here? I'm not Optimus."

It was then that the shimmering surface of the sphere gently rippled. Then suddenly like an animal leaping from the surface of water something propelled itself from Vector Sigma and landed at Cheetor's feet. He instantly gazed down at it and recognized the luminous orb within an oval retainer.

"The Matrix!" He whispered in absolute shock. This relic of the Autobot/Decepticon era was long thought to be destroyed, or worse, nothing more than a myth. But here it was lying before him (though he knew better).

'No,' He thought, 'I absolutely don't deserve this.' He then reached down and picked up this artifact of power. As he did a blinding blue light emanated from the center of the matrix. Suddenly his sensory nodes were over loaded with pain as his body reshaped itself. Crying out in pain he fell to one knee as the pain subsided. He looked upon his body and remembered it instantly, it was the form he first took at the dawn of the beast wars only bulkier, stronger. Then the voice came to him, a hauntingly familiar voice.

"Arise cheetah prime" it spoke into his mind.

Cheetor finally recognized this mysterious voice "Big Bot?" He gently asked already knowing the answer. Knowledge he couldn't fathom, much of it hided to him, was now inside him. And yet somehow it felt wrong, incomplete.


	2. Chapter 2

On the other side of Cybertron, in the newly formed jungle to the south, new life is teeming and evolving fast and without restraint. However, above the jungles of Cybertron a more familiar form of life struggles to survive and endure. A metallic burning object was hurdling towards the surface at an alarming speed. As it hit it created two a deafening sounds, one of its impact and the other a sonic boom moments before. Countless trees were toppled and decimated along the three and a half kilometer long burning trail it left behind. Now it lay as a smoldering heap, twisted and mangled. In that instant a misshapen chunk that was once a door was blown aside and a small creature hobbled out from the newly formed hole. This creature was small maybe four meters in high, organic, pink skin. Bipedal. This was a creature most recognizable to the people of cybertron, it was a human.

He was a young boy about 16 years old running through the forest panicked and scared. His left arm had been completely severed in the crash, he now staggered bleeding heavily he was now fighting fatigue, anemia and shock, he was losing badly. As he ran he seemed to be surrounded by luminous eyes. He thought it was delirium, he counted about 8 at one time. Scared, wounded, and dieing he collapsed. It was then that a large arachnid like creature with long spindly legs came down upon him and carried the young boy away.

in a repair center on the outskirts of the city blackaracnia, the noble predicon, waits for a very unusual patient to awaken. Silverbolt her love stood next to her, in the past year he had intentionally had his body reformatted to his fuzor form to help ease the pain of what had happened during the war of the spark on cybertron. Now they both loomed over this particular human specimen while diagnostics drones flew about recording the boys vital signs. As his eyes opened the "doctor" entered the room. Her name is Botanica, a brilliant mind and unique among transformers for being the only one to chose a plant as her alternative form. She was now in charge of ecology and health for cybertron.

"so how is are patient doing today" she gently spoke in a calm soothing manner.

"uggg… where..?" the boy tried to speak but he was still incoherent from the anesthesia.

"do not fear you are on cybertron, among friends" she stated softly. "you were badly injured, you were lucky Blackaracnia was in the area"

he then looked over to see his savior. She was tall and slender, her body was a mixture of black and red while her face was all silver with thin metallic black lips, and glowing red eyes. At first he was taken back almost frightened by her, but there was an almost inviting warmth to her smile.

"how ya feeling" she said in a dark voice.

"alright I guess, my arm feels funny" he said still in a daze.

They all turned their heads mildly afraid to speak. An instant cue to him that something was terribly wrong. He looked down at the metallic form laying by his side, the claws twitching as he thought he felt his fingers quiver.

"your arm must have been severed in the crash, their was no way to reattach it." Botanica said to him turning her eyes towards the floor.

Teeth clenched he asked "and the others?"

"died on impact" Blackaracnia said, unwilling to sugar coat the situation.

Tears welled in his eyes as images n sounds of his now lost family rushed through his still waking mind.

"were they your parents?" Blackaracnia asked, beating botanica to the punch.

"as close as I've ever had" he softly spoke with a slight quiver in his voice. His eyes still fixed on his new twitching appendage. The tears now rushing from his still eyes like a torrent he seemed to laps out of consensus without passing out, he just starred. Then a cold but strangely inviting arm came around him.

"say rover" Blackaracnia, with her arm now around the young boy, said looking up at silver bolt. "what do you said to letting him stay with us, you know just until he get back on his feet."

Silverbolt gave her a questioning stair then just smiled at her and nodded.

"uggg, don't give me that look bowser boy! The kids homeless n on a strange planet… he needs someone." Blackaracnia said. They both smiled at each other then turned to the young boy who shot them a half hearted smiled.

"What's your name son?" Silverbolt asked him, expressing genuine concern. The boy looked up at him "Novastus" he said firmly "my name is Novastus".


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

The land was a scared and twisted perversion of cybertron's last great age. Here, the wreckage and scrap of Megatron's malevolent ambitions littered the land. This was the great scrap yard where the empty bodies of the fallen transformers who could not be brought back online and the scattered remnants of Megatron's drones had been disposed of. Here, in this dark place, a light can be seen. But this light lacked the purity of any starlight or spark the universe had bore. This orb of light danced across the heaps of rubble like a lost pixy of human folklore, bathing everything in a frightening glow akin to that of the inferno itself. Eventually it came upon a gleaming metal death machine, long since abandoned. The hellish red sphere sank deep into the looming, intimidating tank, then suddenly the heavily armored panels shifted and slid across each other. Its back half, with its magnetic lifts, folded down forming two powerfully thick legs. The top canopy split in two and slid down each side extending into arms, one still harboring the massive fusion cannon. The front end folded down into a prominent chest structure and out from it came a most distinctive head. The face was humanoid but vicious with a bucket like helmet structure, flat on the top with rectangular structures the wrapped around just under the cheeks.

Its eyes illuminated with all the fires of hell, and a voice projected from it "where am I!" it demanded with a deep voice so frightening, so familiar.

Looking upon his new shell he uttered "yesssssss! I recognize this form." Megatron! knew this to be one of his own creations. An early tank drone constructed in his own image, but ultimately abandoned for being too anthropomorphic for his newly adopted false dogma.

As new machination and schemes formed in Megatron's new neural network, two other forms arose from the mounds of wreckage. Megatron's sensors detected them instantly. He turned to face them. "Identify your selves" he commanded aggressively.

One stepped forth from the shadows, his form like a demon with wings extending from his back. This creatures body was obviously one of the aqua drones intended to patrol cybertron's water ducts and cooling systems. "I was known as the great tracker of the decepticon armada. I am called Scourge." He spoke with confidence as he knelt down before Megatron.

"And you there! Who are you?" Megatron asked the other entity, while still smirking over his new vassal.

This creature however, obviously another old tank drone but with the cannon atop its left shoulder, remained silent. Walking past both Megatron and Scourge, he ignited a fire with his shoulder cannon and began using it to work a rod of mettle into a crude blade. Megatron sneered, growing impatient with this metallic beats seemingly arrogant silence. Then he grimaced with disgust as he watched the mechanoid rip the polymer alloy from his face, exposing and damaging sensory nodes in what must have been a very painful posses. He then looked up at Megatron with his now skull like facade and a ghostly green glow to his eyes, and spoke three words. "I am Bludgeon."

Megatron, entertained by Bludgeon's actions, grinned. "I can use you, yeess." He muttered to himself. He could now see his machinations taking form. He spun to face his two new minions and shouted. "Fallow me. There is much work to be done. And little time.

"Where are we going?" Scourge asked out of confusion.

"to the last remaining Predicon outpost in this sector. The planet Char." Megatron exclaimed with a hint of pride.

"Why?" questioned Bludgeon, while sharpening his new sword ageist the dead body of a maximal.

Megatron turn away from them, grinning, and said "we have an army to raise, and worlds to conquer. Yes!"


End file.
